In ovens used airplanes to heat food and/or crisp baked goods such as rolls, baguettes, or the like, latches are known that have one upper and one lower latch bolt built into the door. In the known heating devices and ovens, which are subjected to particularly high demands during a flight, a turn-lock actuation is additionally moved into a locked position by manual actuation of a hand toggle, so as to be able to guarantee double security.
Because both latches function independently of one another and are also tested individually under static loads, it is necessary in the existing ovens with a toggle and/or turn-lock mechanism as the secondary latch for the door to be made quite rigid, which increases its weight. Hand movements in different directions, so-called biaxial movement, are necessary in order to close and fully latch the door or to unlatch or free it by rotating the turn-lock mechanism.